


Smoking Problem

by xIreth



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIreth/pseuds/xIreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1859; This is why Hibari hasn't bitten Gokudera to death for smoking on campus yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the KHR franchise. All I own is the plot and writing. I am not making any money from this.

“Do it or I’ll bite you to death.”

\--

Gokudera wondered if maybe sometimes the pervert doctor or the baseball idiot were actually right; if he really should quit smoking. Then maybe _just maybe_ he wouldn’t have this problem. Of course, smoking came with more than one problem–

 _“Don’t you know it gives you—“_

 _“—weak lungs, shortened breath—“_

 _“—yellow teeth? Don’t you know women hate that?”_

 _“—can you still protect Tsuna a year from now? Five? Ten?” (Of course he can! He’s the Tenth’s Right-Hand Man! Nothing could stop him!)_

–but this… He didn’t think any other smoker had this problem. It hadn’t been a problem for years after he’d started that god-awful habit. He wasn’t sure exactly when it had started, but he’d already been in Japan for a while, in Namimori, in the school.

Hibari. That was his problem. It wasn’t the prefect himself; that was a whole other can of worms he didn’t want to open up, it was his _rules_.

No smoking on campus.

The bomber didn’t know how he’d managed to avoid this problem for as long as he had—and, sure, he _could_ just not smoke during school, but that wasn’t an option when the stupid baseball idiot started getting friendly with him and the Tenth, giving him headaches, giving him stress, giving him more and more cravings for those sticks.

So, really, it wasn’t his fault! But then why was _he_ the one giving Hibari blow jobs every day?

It was never in the same place, Hibari wouldn’t let the possibility of people finding, crowding them. The first time it had been on the roof, the second was in an empty classroom, then empty hallways, closets, a bathroom, behind a stairwell, even—on the rare occasion—the Committee Room.

Today’s payment was back on the roof. Gokudera had left class early before lunch, face wearing a grin but stomach churning as his beloved Tenth shot him a worried glance before he ran, the teacher’s screams following at his back. He had taken the stairs up two a time and slammed open the door, eager to get it over with ( _not eager to do it; no he_ didn’t _like sucking Hibari’s cock, he_ didn’t _!_ ).

“Do it or I’ll bite you to death.”

Gokudera scowled as he strode over to the ever-calm prefect ( _so calm, so fucking calm, wasn’t he ever excited about this?_ ) leaning against the smooth cement wall. With no hesitation—lost after the third time, he could only explain those cuts and bruises so many times to the Tenth—he knelt down in front of the other, unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock.

He had to stroke it, fondle it, get him aroused because apparently the anticipation wasn’t enough. He licked his hands despite the want to stroke him dry as much as he could, to give him a skin burn or _something_ but he didn’t. Because he needed to smoke.

Pale fingers tangled into his silver hair, grip firm, tug harsh as the Cloud Guardian growled. “Hurry up, herbivore, or the other herbivores will arrive too soon.”

Gokudera panicked for a second ( _no, no, no he couldn’t let his Tenth seem him like this it was a disgrace how could he explain it and how could he look into his face—or the idiot’s, he was_ better _damnit_ ) before he jerked his head in a nod and promptly swallowed down the cock in front of him.

He had long since overcome any gag-reflex, bobbing his head slowly, lips and tongue massaging firmly. He closed his eyes as the grip in his hair tightened further, pulling and pushing him in a familiar rhythm. He resisted the instinct to touch Hibari further, place his hands on his thighs or hips. He kept his hands to himself, like he knew the other preferred.

He doubled his efforts, wanting to finish quickly and get in one or two cigarettes for the Tenth showed up. He couldn’t get his mind off the idea of the other catching him in this act; it scared him, shamed him, made him rethink again that maybe he _should_ quit smoking. But there was that little thrill that maybe… maybe the Tenth would _enjoy_ this—maybe he’d want to watch, o-or even have the same done to him. And that thought made him excited and made his own cock stir a little.

Tentatively, he reached down to his own crotch and palmed himself, mind focused on what the Tenth might enjoy. He tilted his head to the side, cock sliding out of his mouth and he licked down the side, mouthing—gently nibbling—at it. He sucked a testicle into his mouth, pressing at it with his tongue, before moving to the other one.

Lost in his fantasy, Gokudera was surprised at the sharp tug on his hair before remembering who this really was and what he was doing. He glanced up, taking in the very subtle flush across the others cheeks ( _he was affected, he was and this_ proved _it_ ) and the narrowed eyes before he swallowed Hibari again, going back into the routine. Nothing new; he knew that.

It didn’t take much longer until Hibari’s hips jerked twice and he let out a small grunt and the Italian was swallowing his cum, every last drop. He pulled back when Hibari let go of his hair, backing up a couple paces as the prefect re-groomed himself into looking perfect.

He left without another word, barely glancing at the crouching Storm Guardian as he moved back inside his school.

Gokudera sat back with an annoyed sigh and immediately took out a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a drag. He glared down at his tented crotch, cursing his body inside his head. How dare he think about the Tenth while doing _that_? _About_ that?! He was worthless, unworthy, unsuited, pathetic! But… at least it hadn’t been about someone else; no one else deserved his attention.

With a slight hesitancy and a glance at the rooftop door, he bit at the stick in his mouth as he slid a shaky hand down, down, down…

He might as well take care of it before the Tenth showed up.


End file.
